The present invention relates to an electronic simulator of the heart-beat noise.
As it is well-known, new-born infants and babies of tender age have been proved to become calm and confident by listening to their mother's heart beats. However, a number of practical reasons make it impossible for a mother to constantly remain in close contact with her child.